pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tetrix1993
This is the user's page. You may write comments here, but you are advised not to edit other people's messages, or undo any messages. Only the user has the rights to remove them (I won't edit). Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- Ciencia Al Poder (Talk) 06:12, 18 August 2009 I have just made two templates, and I was wondering where I could implement them.-- 07:55, 1 September 2009 (UTC) Looking For A Walkthrough? I've seen your edits. Are you trying to make a walkthrough? If so, I may suggest that you make a page with the walkthrough if permitted. Don't think of me as some {explicitive}, I think that a walkthrough should be in a page of its own, not on a series of pages. SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 20:33, December 8, 2009 (UTC) thx for the D/P walkthrough guide. User:Duskullbone It's GReat to meet you DeaR TetRix1993, It's gReat to meet you. Do you know how to make an avataR of youR own. Anyways hello my name is Zamonblue222. How is youR day today? FoR me it's a Rainy day just the way I like it. So anyway's if you aRe looking foR any help fRom me all you have to do is tell me. Comming to you live, Zamonblue222 Nice Walkthrough Your walkthrough is looking nice! If you need any help (I doubt it LOL), just tip me. :] SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 16:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You like Pachirisu the best. COol Pachirisu is one of my favorites. User:Duskullbone : You've put a note on every page of the Pokémon Diamond/Pearl Walkthrough saying This walkthrough cannot be used in any website, other than Pokémon Wiki, without the permission of the creator (Tetrix1993).. It's a great Walkthrough, but edits submitted here must apply with the CC-BY-SA (Creative Commons - Attribution - Share Alike) license, what means that the contents of the wiki can be redistributed without any kind of restriction, giving the proper attribution to the authors. You can read the license summary here. If you don't want these conditions to be applied to your Walkthrough, tell me that in my talk page so I can delete those pages (because NOW the guide IS licensed under the CC-BY-SA, as clearly states the notice below the edit form). Otherwise, we can't have that notice below all articles. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 15:51, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :: Huh, now I noticed that my last message could be misunderstood: My intention wasn't to treat you to delete the guide if you don't remove your notice, but giving you the option to remove it from here if you don't feel comfortable with the license and don't want the walktrough to be released under this license, so forgive me if that message looked hard... :: Anyway, I want to thank you for the decision of keeping it here following the license. I like free licenses, they aren't really different from other more restrictive in the eyes of people that just want to steal your work, so why don't use them so fair people may benefit from your work? Fair people usually thank you more with free licenses :) Here the edit histories will credit you forever, you can be proud of that ;) --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 19:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) About the walkthrough I fixed some mistakes in your walkthrough User:Duskullbone Admin Are you an admin?-User:Evanf Images Where do you get these walkthrough images? User:duskullbone You're Inactive anymore yay! I like your work. User:Duskullbone Did you finish your coursework yet? Because I see you are back to edit. User:Duskullbone What is the program called? User:Duskullbone Can you please help me on Pokémon Ruby/Sapphire Walkthrough article. User:Duskullbone HG/SS Walkthrough Help I may provide you with assistance with the walkthrough. Now if only my preorder could arrive FASTA'! SapphireKirby[[User Talk:SapphireKirby777|'777']] 19:03, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you please edit or log online this wikia every day even on your coursework dayz? User:Duskullbone Hey can you please give me instructions on how you do the no$gba program and upload those images so I can help you with it? User:Duskullbone